


soon we'll know what's what

by msaudreyanne



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Idiots, OTMA FTW, One-Shot, naked Dmitry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msaudreyanne/pseuds/msaudreyanne
Summary: Basically, I saw this tumblr prompt:Person A: DID YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS!?!!Person B: Surprisingly, no. But god, I wish I did.and paired it with arguably the best scene from No Strings Attachedand came up with this cute little one-shot about Dimya getting together.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry & Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway), Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	soon we'll know what's what

Someone clearing their throat was what brought Dmitry back to the land of the living.

He blinked awake, struggled to comprehend his surroundings. It was really fucking bright, wherever he was, and he briefly contemplated stabbing his eyes out to reduce the pain. His head felt like someone was repeatedly hitting him with a brick and he desperately wanted to go back to the most wonderful dream he’d been having. It might’ve involved a certain someone wrapped around him and it was finally getting to the good part when the throat clearing interrupted everything.

The noise cut through his thoughts again and he glanced over to see none other than Olga Romanov sipping a cup of tea casually, a look of mild disinterest on her face. She wasn’t the most terrifying of the Romanov sisters to wake up to, but her presence shocked him awake nonetheless.

It was at that point that Dmitry realized it was more drafty than normal in the living room. Olga quirked a perfectly manicured brow at him and he looked down, already knowing what he’d find, but praying this was all just some sick nightmare.

Sure enough, he was bare-ass naked, laying on the overprice sofa in the Romanov siblings’ apartment. With the eldest sister appraising him indifferently.

He frantically looked around for his clothes, but the only thing readily available to him was one of the throw pillows he’d fallen asleep on. He hastily moved it to restore some of his modesty and then coughed. His throat felt like it was on fire and he made a mental note to never drink within the same state as any Romanov, ever again.

“So…um…last night…” His voice was rough with sleep and his brain struggled to remember what the fuck had happened the night before.

“Yes?” Olga set her teacup down and folded her hands in her lap.

“Did…did you have a good time?” He didn’t think he’d do anything with Olga, but nothing was making sense at this point.

Olga’s eyes flashed mischievously. “It had its moments.”

Well that didn’t answer anything. He was still just as lost as he was before. He hoped he hadn’t done anything completely stupid…what would _she_ say?

Just then, Tatiana emerged from her room, surveying the scene before her and tsking in the same manner as Alexandra would. This succeeded in raising the hairs on the back of his neck in fear. Tatiana was easily the most terrifying of the Romanov siblings.

“So the drunken fool has found consciousness. What wonderfully idiotic mistakes will you entertain us with next?” Her eyes, the same blue as all of the siblings, narrowed like a viper’s. Tatiana could make a person wish they were dead with her words and glare alone. Dmitry momentarily contemplated faking a stroke in order to get out of this situation.

“Oh Tatya, be nice. The poor boy doesn’t remember anything from last night, sadly.” Olga let out a dramatic sigh and Dmitry’s nerves peaked again.

_…What had he done?_

A third figure joined his misery party, smiling wickedly as he took in Dmitry’s pillow covering.

“Hey Dmitry. You left your socks in my room.” Alexei’s tone was far too suggestive for his liking. He also didn’t appreciate the way his eyes raked over Dmitry’s barely hidden form. He reached out to grab his socks from Alexei, careful to prevent showing three-fifths of the Romanov siblings all of him.

“Thanks…?”

There was a moment of tense (for Dmitry at least) silence as he contemplated his next move. He really needed to find his clothes…But also, how much money would it take to bribe these three into _never_ mentioning this to Anya.

He’d probably have better luck changing his identity and fleeing the country.

His plans – _Mexico. No…Australia._ – were interrupted by Maria Romanov entering the living room and plopping down next to him on the sofa.

“Hey there, Sleeping Beauty. How ya doing?” Finally. Someone he could trust.

“Maria. Did I…did I do _something_ last night?” He hoped their decades of friendship would help get his point across. When he said _something_ he really meant _someone_.

Understanding took over Maria’s face. “Did you? Psh. Well let’s just say last night I was questioning my sexuality, and you helped me figure some things out.”

His stomach dropped as Maria’s words were absorbed. _Please don’t be what I think…_

“And now I know 100% I only like women.”

She was teasing him. Why she felt like he deserved this right now, he didn’t know. If he wasn’t so miserable – and naked – he might’ve fought back at the offense.

But then the object of all of his desires and dreams floated into the kitchen, smile splitting her face in two.

“Did _you_ have anything to do with _this_?” One hand held the pillow in place as he gestured with the other to himself and his lack of clothing.

“Surprisingly, no. But _god_ I wish I did.”

He tried to ignore the swooping in his gut. Anya seemed to appreciate his form for a bit and Dmitry didn’t miss the pink in her cheeks.

Tatiana took the silence and smashed it, always one to take joy in his misery.

“How was Vaganov, Nastya?” Her tone was teasing – there was a lot of that going around this morning – and Anya glared at her sister.

 _Gleb? Fucking Gleb Vaganov?_ Was he the reason for Anya’s blush and smile? He had to wake up naked on her couch, because she was busy with _Gleb_?

“Oh knock it off. You’ve all had your fun at our expense.” She grabbed herself a cup of tea and motioned for him to follow her. “Come on, Dima. Your clothes are in my room.”

Perplexed, Dmitry stood to follow her, careful to keep the pillow on his front, but giving up completely on covering his ass. He tried to block out the hoots and whistles from the four in the living room as he made his way to Anya’s room.

As he stood in the threshold, Anya held out his underwear to him, which he sheepishly took and attempted to put on without giving her a full show. Anya, for her part, went to grab him some Tylenol and water from her bathroom to give him some privacy. Once he was relatively decent, Anya reentered and sat on the bed. She patted the corner next to her and waited for him to take a seat.

“So…will you tell me what happened last night or are you going to make me question my entire existence as well?” The pounding in his head was still there, but as he gulped down the water he started to feel somewhat human again.

“I’m not surprised you don’t remember anything, really.” Anya shook her head and her pink cheeks remained. “You should know better than to listen to my siblings when they’re teasing. You ended up doing shots of vodka with Vlad, who you _know_ is immune to that stuff.”

That would explain some things. He also thought he could handle his alcohol, but he was no match for Vlad. What could her siblings have possibly said to convince him into such a stupor?

“What were they teasing me about?” He needed to know everything so that he could apologize appropriately for whatever else he had done when drunk out of his mind.

“Oh the usual. They teased you for not wanting to dance with me. Tatiana took a special kind of pleasure in pointing out the other men around last night that had asked me to dance that I’d turned down. One of which being Gleb.” At the mention of his mortal enemy, Dmitry scowled and clenched his fists in the comforter.

Anya rolled her eyes in response. “Honestly, I’ll never understand your beef with him. Sure, he’s an ass. But it’s not like I’d ever actually be with someone like him.”

Oh. “So you didn’t hook up with Gleb last night?” He tried to keep his voice from sounding too hopeful.

“Of course not, you idiot. After you got yourself plastered, I brought you back here.” She giggled then, remembering the previous night. “You could barely stand up straight, or at least that was your excuse for wrapping your arms around my waist.”

Dmitry groaned, dreading what else he did in his lack of sobriety. “I’m sorry, Anya.”

“Don’t be. I’m strong enough to help your drunk ass into the elevator.”

“Did I do anything else that could damage our friendship beyond repair?” At that, Anya grew quiet and appeared to think hard.

“Anya…” He grabbed her hand, worried he’d done something inexcusable.

“I think it depends on how you look at things.” He waited for her to continue, but she drew out the pause. When her smile finally gave way, it felt like his heart was going to stop. “Do you consider stripping naked, proclaiming your undying love for me, and then passing out on my sofa as damaging?”

Fuck.

_Fuck._

“I did _what_?!” She was clearly teasing him, like the rest of them had. Right? There was no way he’d gotten drunk enough to admit _that_ to _her_.

“Oh yes. And it’s a memory that won’t leave me anytime soon, Dima.”

“I’m so sorry, Anya. I didn’t mean to tell you that -”

“Why not?” She interrupted his panic. “How is you telling me you love me a bad thing?”

“Um…you’re not upset?”

“I mean, I had pictured us professing our feelings to each other ending in a passionate night of sexy times, but I suppose I’ll take you making a fool of yourself in front of most of my immediate family. It’ll make for a fun story later.” Anya leaned into his space then, trailing a hand down his bare chest and Dmitry’s brain short-circuited for a moment.

Wait. Was she saying…?

“Anya.” She stopped a breath away from him and he fought not to close the distance and claim her lips.

“Yes, Dima?”

“Do you…do you love me too?” That couldn’t be it… Surely things wouldn’t work out that well for him…

“Yes, you idiot. Now shut up and do what you meant to do last night.” Anya kissed him then, hard, and Dmitry fell back against the bed for a moment in shock. Then, he realized just what was happening and surged up to meet her kiss, rolling them over so he could hover above her.

“You are wearing too many clothes for this activity, Miss Romanov.” He pinned her arms against the bed above her head and trailed kisses down her neck

“Are you going to do anything about it, Mr. Sudayev?” She fought against his hold on her, but Dmitry rolled his hips into hers, effectively stopping her attack.

“Oh, with pleasure.” This hangover was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly ridiculous? Yes. Fun to write? Always. Dimya are my favorite idiots to write about? Absolutely. 
> 
> Comment below and let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks 💛💛💛


End file.
